<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words have Power by nj_1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525926">Words have Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996'>nj_1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Max Verstappen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max gives an interview in which he says that he doesn't care what Charles has to say about him, his boyfriend, who is present in that very room, does not take it kindly, deciding to teach Max a lesson on exactly how much he needs to listen to what Charles has to say.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words have Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are again! :D<br/>I did decide to flip the entire prompt on its head because I might have slightly misread it in my excitement, so sorry...</p><p>This fic was based on the amazing prompt from the lovely https://loveisblindness1.tumblr.com/ :<br/>Max and Charles are boyfriends and Charles said that Max's comments in the media are annoying because he knew he would watch it and it would rile him up lol, smut ensues...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’So let’s now take a look at the clip of when Charles was asked what the most irritating thing about you is.’’ The interviewer told Max, and Charles instantly paid a lot more attention when his name was mentioned. </p><p>He was currently sitting on the bed of Max’s hotel room, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to finally finish his dumb Ziggo interview so that he could get the sex that he was promised. The clip started then, and Charles did his very best to pretend to still be focused on his phone as he listened in.</p><p>‘’What is the most irritating thing about Max?’’</p><p>‘’Irritating? Uhm…I don’t know, sometimes he can do silly comments in media, but at the end that’s what makes Max. I think we need personalities in Formula One.’’</p><p>Charles was pretty pleased with the answer he gave. It wasn’t bad in the slightest, just a bit of fun, and he figured that that was something that Max would agree with. What he did not expect to see as he looked over, was Max looking right into his eyes for just a split second, before he turned back to the camera with a frown.</p><p>‘’Well I don’t care what he says. If he doesn’t want to know what I’m saying, then he shouldn’t read my<br/>
comments.’’ He answered in Dutch, looking incredibly unimpressed as he said it.</p><p>Charles could hear laughter from the other side, and he frowned a little. It wasn’t like he could understand a word of what his boyfriend was saying, but the reaction was a little different than he had thought. Especially given the fact that Max wasn’t smiling at all.</p><p>He instantly moved to twitter then, trusting that Max’s words would almost instantly be translated there. Once he did find the translation, his jaw dropped, and he just started to glare at Max. That dickhead. That absolute fucking dickhead. </p><p>He knew what this would do to Charles. Knew how it would rile him up and piss him the fuck off before they had sex. He knew it, and he did it anyway. As soon as Max noticed Charles staring, he glanced over at his boyfriend and winked at him. His interview was done anyway, and by now they were just doing the outro. </p><p>That really set Charles off. He practically jumped off of the bed, storming over to Max and slamming his laptop shut as he towered over him. ‘’What the actual fuck, Max?’’ He demanded, and Max looked like he had absolutely no idea what his boyfriend was talking about.</p><p>‘’What do you mean, Charlie? You’re really going to have to be more specific than that.’’ He told Charles with a sweet smile, before he got up from his chair and walked over to the minibar to get himself a drink. Before he could even get there, Charles already had him pinned against the wall, holding his wrists against the wall as he crowded into his personal space.</p><p>‘’You are such an unbelievable fucking brat.’’ Charles as he leaned in, pressing his lips against Max’s neck. He could hear Max gasping as he started to kiss the soft skin underneath his lips, and Charles smirked into them. He moved on soon enough, moving to the more sensitive spots of Max’s neck, where he sucked and nibbled gently on the skin in ways that he knew drove his boyfriend absolutely crazy.</p><p>He knew Max had planned all of this of course. The Dutchman absolutely loved it whenever Charles took control, dominated him and put him in his place. But either he was too embarrassed to say it oud loud, or he just got off on pissing Charles off, because every time it happened, it was in ways similar to this.</p><p>Once Max was a moaning mess underneath his lips and Charles had him exactly where he wanted him, he moved on to his boyfriend’s ear, softly biting into his earlobe before he kissed the shell. ‘’You are going to do exactly as I say.’’ He whispered. ‘’Only if you do that and you act like a good boy instead of a brat I’ll allow you to come tonight. That’ll teach you to care about what I have to say, won’t it?’’</p><p>Max breathed heavily as Charles whispered into his ear, and he nodded quickly. ‘’Yes, yes Charles. Fuck…’’ He mumbled. He was so incredibly weak for Charles when the man acted like this, and once they really got going he wasn’t even ashamed anymore to show just how much he loved it.</p><p>Charles smirked at the excitement that Max clearly displayed and hummed softly as he looked at the man. ‘’What to do with you...’’ He mused, before he finally just kissed Max deeply. He licked his way into his boyfriend’s mouth without too much of a struggle, taking complete control of the situation. He could taste a bit of alcohol on Max, and he figured the man had had a drink to find the courage to drive Charles into doing this to him.</p><p>The Monegasque pulled away for a moment then, looking into Max’s hungry eyes as he hummed. ‘’You know what to say if you need to stop, yeah?’’ He asked the Dutchman, who nodded quickly in return. ‘’Yes, Charles. Red. I know. Now just please…okay?’’ He asked, biting his lip a little.</p><p>Satisfied with his boyfriend’s answer, Charles raised an eyebrow and hummed. ‘’No, not okay. Why don’t you tell me exactly what you want, Maxy.’’ He ordered. He could see from the way that Max was struggling against his hold all of a sudden how awkward this was making the man feel, but he deserved to suffer a little for what he did.</p><p>‘’Fuck…’’ Max mumbled, a bit of a blush creeping up onto his face as he looked away from Charles’ piercing gaze. ‘’I…I want you to fuck my mouth and bend me over the bed…’’ He said quietly, and Charles cleared his throat. ‘’Try again, Maxy. Look at me this time and speak up a little so I can hear you.’’</p><p>Max turned even redder than, and he bit his lip for a moment as he finally met Charles’ gaze. He needed a second to find the courage to say it, but he finally did. ‘’I want you to fuck my mouth and bend me over the bed so you can fuck my hole….please.’’ Max said, adding the ‘please’ to Charles’ endless delight. Max looked absolutely mortified as he told his boyfriend what he wanted, but the prominent bulge in the Dutchman shorts said something entirely different.</p><p>The Monegasque smirked then, kissing Max again before he nodded. ‘’I think that can be arranged, mon chérie.’’ He told his boyfriend, before he finally let go and stepped back. ‘’Undress yourself, but keep your underwear on. I don’t want you to go and touch yourself before I allow you to.’’ </p><p>Those words earned him a little bit of a whine from Max, who nonetheless immediately did as he was told. He didn’t make much of a show of it, just undressed himself as quickly as he possibly could, throwing his shirt and pants aside without even really looking. He just stood there then, painfully hard in front of Charles, who himself was breathing a little hard as he watched his boyfriend undress for him.</p><p>Charles decided to reward Max a little for his excitement, so he stepped forward again and kissed his boyfriend. ‘’Very good, babe.’’ He told the man as he let his fingers run gently over Max’s arms and torso. Max kissed Charles back with a fervour, wanting his boyfriend so desperately that he could barely contain himself. </p><p>When Max’s hands threatened to slip down into the back of Charles’ shorts, the Monegasque ran his thumb over Max’s nipple, and the Dutchman stilled immediately, letting out small gasp. ‘’That’s better.’’ Charles whispered and hummed softly. ‘’No touching what you’re not allowed to touch.’’ He told his boyfriend, before he pulled away and took his own shirt off, followed by his pants and his underwear.</p><p>Charles wasn’t ashamed that he was already hard either. It was such a power trip to have this much control over a man who normally refused to let anyone control him, and Charles absolutely loved it. He thought for a moment of having Max kneel to suck him off, but the Dutchman had complained of sore knees a few times, and though Charles wanted to put him in his place, he didn’t want to hurt him.</p><p>So he jumped onto the bed instead, lying down comfortably and putting a hand on himself as he looked over at Max. ‘’My eyes are up here, Maxy.’’ He noted with a bit of a smirk, before he nodded downwards towards his cock. ‘’Go on then, make me want to bend you over and fuck you.’’</p><p>Max had started to blush a little from the comment he got, but when Charles finally allowed him to come on the bed and suck him off, he did not need to be told again. He instantly crawled up the bed between Charles’ legs, pushing them open a little further so that he could lie comfortably. </p><p>He replaced Charles’ hand with his own then, slowly jerking his boyfriend off as Charles let his head fall back and closed his eyes, trusting Max to do what he did best. Max leaning in then, licking the gathered precum from the head with a soft moan, before he closed his lips around Charles’ cock and started to suck him off. </p><p>Max was not planning to tease his boyfriend in the slightest. He wanted Charles to fuck him, and he wanted it to happen about ten minutes ago. They had been together long enough for Max to learn exactly what Charles loved and what set him off, and so he just absolutely went for it.</p><p>He didn’t even hold Charles’ hips down as he sucked the Monegasque off, knowing how much the man enjoyed to fuck his hips up into Max’s mouth. He intermittently stopped to take his lips off of Charles’ cock to kiss and bite at the man’s inner thighs instead, knowing just how incredibly sensitive he was down there.</p><p>Charles was a constant fountain of praise, telling Max everything that he wanted to hear. ‘’Fuck, baby. You’re such a good boy. So good to me. Gonna fuck you until you can’t walk after this.’’ He told his boyfriend through the moans. When Charles finally opened his eyes again, it was just in time to see Max attempt to deepthroat him, and he knew that if he wanted to fuck his boyfriend before coming, it had to happen now. </p><p>‘’Stop, Maxy.’’ He ordered, and Max instantly pulled away, sitting up on his knees. It was obvious how painfully hard he was in his boxers, but Charles still wasn’t relenting on that part. He had to take a few breaths to calm himself down again, before he too got on his knees and kissed Max deeply.</p><p>‘’Have you prepped yourself, Maxy?’’ Charles inquired, only to grin when the Dutchman nodded softly. ‘’God, you’re so devious, planning all of this in advance.’’ Max managed to just give a little shrug in response, not really capable of any more coherent thoughts than that he would really, really like Charles to fuck him right then. ‘’Please Charles…’’ He mumbled.</p><p>‘’Go take your underwear off and lie down on your back, babe.’’ Charles said. When the suggestion position made Max frown a little, Charles chuckled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. ‘’I want to watch your face when I fuck you, Maxy. I can still fuck you hard when you’re on your back, don’t worry.’’ He promised with a smirk.</p><p>Max got off the bed then, quickly taking his underwear off and getting back on the bed in the exact position that Charles had asked for. For a moment then, it seemed like he wanted to reach out and touch himself, but he stopped at the last second and instead looked back at Charles. ‘’Charles…please…just…’’ He begged.</p><p>Charles finally started to move again then. He retrieved the lube from Max’s travel bag and got back on the bed between the man’s legs. He spread some on his fingers then, spreading Max’s legs a little wider and pushing his knees up to his chest, before he inserted two of his fingers into his lover’s hole without warning.</p><p>‘’O-oh god…fuck…’’ Max let out, and Charles hummed softly. ‘’I thought you already prepped yourself, Maxy.’’ He teased, before chuckling. ‘’I-I did, just…unexpected.’’ Max said with a blush, and Charles hummed, experimentally moving his fingers around before he added a third one. ‘’You did good, babe. I’m proud of you.’’ He praised, pressing a kiss to Max’s thigh, and his boyfriend just looked so pleased with himself then, always did whenever Charles praised him during sex.</p><p>When he was sure that Max really was prepped enough, Charles pulled his fingers out, earning himself a needy whine from his boyfriend. ‘’Calm down, Maxy. You’ll get the real thing soon enough.’’ He said with a smirk as he lubed up his cock and got into position. Instead of folding Max up, he had the Dutchman wrap his legs around his waist then, those strong thighs almost pulling him in already as he pressed his cock to his boyfriend’s entrance.</p><p>‘’Calm down now, little lion.’’ Charles teased, the smirk ever present on his face. ‘’Here’s the rules. I’m going to fuck you nice and hard because you asked so very nicely, but you are not allowed to touch yourself. At all. You are either going to come untouched on my cock, or you’re not going to come at all. Understood?’’</p><p>Max looked at Charles with wide eyes then, but he did not dare speak up against it. Instead, he just gave a small nod, before he instantly let out a deep moan as Charles pressed himself inside. ‘’Oh god…oh fuck…Chaaaarles…’’ He moaned as the Monegasque bottomed out. ‘’Fuck, I love you so much.’’ Max said, breathing a little shallowly as he got used to feeling so full of his boyfriend again.</p><p>‘’Love you too, little lion.’’ Charles answered. He usually would give Max a minute to adjust to the feeling of having him inside of him, but not today. Yes, he was absolutely melting at how good Max was being for him, but he was still a little pissed off, and he was determined to make Max feel it.</p><p>Charles set an absolutely blistering pace right from the start, fucking hard and deep into Max, who screamed in absolutely ecstasy without a care in the world of who exactly would be able to hear them. His legs held on tightly to Charles’ waist, with his thighs pulling hard to try and get Charles even deeper inside of himself with every thrust of his hips.</p><p>Charles had his hands on Max’s hips as he fucked into him, his eyes trained at his boyfriend’s face, at the look of pleasure of his face, the screaming whenever Charles managed to hit his prostate, the way that his name fell off Max’s lips in the most beautiful ways as he moaned and begged for more.</p><p>Max reached to his cock a few times, but Charles either slapped his hand away or glared at Max until he didn’t dare go further. In the end, he didn’t even need to touch himself anyway. He was still praising Charles’ name to the heavens, feeling so fucking good as he felt his climax coming on.</p><p>‘’Charles, please…fuck. I need to come. Please. Please, can I come?’’ Max begged, and Charles loved this man so much that he immediately took pity on him. ‘’Yes, babe. You can. Be a good boy, come for me.’’ Charles said, and Charles’ order was what sent Max right over the edge. He came as hard as he ever had, shooting his load all over himself as Charles continued to absolutely pound him through his orgasm.</p><p>The sight in front of him was incredible, and it took Charles really only a couple more thrusts before he reached his own orgasm, letting out a guttural moan as he came inside of his boyfriend. The Monegasque almost immediately leaned down then, kissing Max deeply as he pretty much felt so spent that he was letting his entire bodyweight rest on the man.</p><p>They kissed slowly, lazily for a couple of minutes, before Charles had finally found the energy to pull out and lie back down next to Max. He had barely done so, before the Dutchman’s had laid his head down on the Monegasque’s shoulder, always in need of aftercare after getting fucked like that.</p><p>Charles smiled fondly and started to gently play with Max’s hair as they laid there. ‘’You know, you can just tell me you want me to dominate you if you want it, babe. You don’t have to feel embarrassed.’’ He said quietly, earning himself a bit of a chuckle from Max.</p><p>‘’I mean I could, but do you have any idea how hot you are when you’re mad. I’m not about to miss out on that.’’ Max replied with an absolutely devilish grin, and Charles knew that he had never loved his idiot boyfriend more than this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also on <a href="https://njh-1996.tumblr.com/"> Tumblr </a><br/>Feel free to hit me up if you want to share your thoughts there! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>